Dark Night
by whatamievendoingrightnow
Summary: "She couldn't handle the gap between them any longer. Maybe it wasn't even a physical distance she was trying to close. Maybe it was deeper than that." Zero's upset and Yuuki really wants to help.
1. Zero

A silver haired boy sat alone in his bedroom in the boys' dormitory. The room was private and that's exactly what he wanted for this dark evening. The door was tightly shut, as well as the window, so that nobody would bother him. It was rather dark in the room; the only source of light was the lamp on the bedside table. Lack of light added to the depressing mood that hung in the air.

Zero put his head in his hands and tried desperately not to think too much, to stop thinking about_ it_, to stop dwelling on the past, but today it was inevitable.

It was an anniversary of sorts. It was the day of his parents death, along with the night he was doomed to be this... _monster._ He could clearly remember the blood in the air, his brother Ichiru's smile, and _her_.

His hatred swelled in his stomach and throat. He keeled over and grunted, squeezing his head too tightly as if trying to shake the thoughts away. Despite that, an image of the girl with long white hair flashed in his mind and brought on a new level of pain.

_Why did she do this to me? She ruined my whole life! _he screamed inside his pounding head.

Zero reached for his neck and dug his nails across the strange mark left because of Shizuka that dreadful night 4 years prior. A tiny drop of blood rolled down his finger as he cut too deep. Even the smell of his own blood started his throat flaring with thirst.

That sent his rage flying off the edge of sanity.

_Dammit! _He grabbed the weapon that lay on the floor beside him. Zero paused only to gingerly trace his finger over the 'Bloody Rose' engraving on the body of the gun.

It was calming holding his future like this. This was his sole way of telling himself he was still in control. He was the person that could end this agony because he, Zero, was in control of his destiny.

_At least until you become Level E, _a voice inside him said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He pulled the gun to his forehead and rested his pointer finger on the trigger. One pull and he would be dead. This awful world would be gone by his hand. Zero closed his lavender eyes.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump. He hadn't been expecting anyone for awhile. He _was _a member of the Disciplinary Committee, but Yuuki shouldn't be looking for him yet. Their duties started once it was time for the Night Class students to come out of the dorms. It wasn't that late.

"W-Who's there?" Zero called. He loosened his grip on the Bloody Rose but kept it pressed to his temple. He knows now he may need to use it on someone else, depending on who's at his door.

"It's me!" A cheerful voice sang. "I just came to check on you! You weren't in class today..." The familiar voice trailed off after a slight creak of the door hinge.

Zero had skipped class today because he couldn't concentrate on much. He told the Headmaster he wasn't feeling well, but the Headmaster knew about the anniversaries and how painful it must be to remember. Because of this, he allowed Zero to stay in his room all day without making a big deal of it.

"I'm fine, Yuuki." The lie slipped effortlessly through his tight lips as Zero whipped the gun from its deadly position. He tucked it into his jacket pocket where he normally kept his trusty weapon. Zero thought he'd hidden the Bloody Rose fast enough.

When he finally looked at her, he noted straight away that Yuuki's brown eyes were wide. His stomach flipped. "Zero," she whispered, a hand raising to her mouth. She seemed to be frozen and very, very frightened.

Zero sighed and looked at the floor; shame was rushing through him. She had seen what he was doing. She knew.

Without warning, Yuuki ran across the small room. She couldn't handle the gap between them any longer. Maybe it wasn't even a physical distance she was trying to close. Maybe it was deeper than that. Zero kept people at a distance with his emotions and she just couldn't take it anymore. Not with his pain so clear in his eyes. It made her chest ache knowing she couldn't do anything for him. She couldn't bring his parents back and erase what Shizuka did to him. She felt absolutely powerless.

"Don't-" But it was too late. Zero's protesting was cut short as Yuuki wrapped her arms around his tense neck. Zero immediately sat ramrod straight and locked his jaw.

Yuuki hardly noticed. She felt the tears start rolling down her cheeks before she realized she was crying. Even the mere thought of Zero hurting himself reduced her to tears.

"Don't cry," Zero said in a stoic tone. His expression softened however, as her tears began to stain his blue uniform. They sat in this fashion for a few moments until Zero broke the silence. "Yuuki, look at me."

Yuuki made herself stop the pathetic crying and swallow the huge lump in her throat. Finally, she was able to pull away from her embrace enough to look Zero in the eyes.

"I wasn't-..." Zero couldn't continue his train of thought. His whole body and mind were overwhelmed with his sudden craving. Yuki's neck-the best place for warm, red blood-was in perfect view. It was simply too appetizing to ignore.

Yuuki saw Zero's eyes go crimson. He gripped his throat tightly as if he was trying to extinguish his thirst. She knew what he wanted, and the surprising part was the fact that she was eagerly willing.

"It's okay, Zero," she soothed, brushing her hair away from her neck fluidly. "You can drink my blood if that's what you need." Each word was said with confidence because she wanted Zero to know she was completely okay with the idea. The thought of giving Zero her blood to help tide him over for awhile made her happy because finally, she could ease his suffering-even if temporarily.

Zero couldn't restrain himself any longer, and Yuuki wasn't planning on moving out of the way. His stomach twisted in guilt and slight horror as his body moved forward to get a better angle. He tipped Yuuki's head back and his tongue traced her pale neck. How good just her skin tasted was unbelievable to him.

Unable to contain his need a moment more, he bared his fangs and sunk them deep in her neck. She flinched, but other than that, she contained any sign of pain. The delicious blood seeped into his mouth and spilled down his chin. It tasted more amazing than words could describe, and all he could think was '_more'_. Zero drank and drank; his deep thirst happily drowning in Yuuki's sweet blood.

"Zero," Yuuki breathed, closing her eyes tightly. The feeling of having your blood drained was exhausting, and she began to feel light-headed. Her weak hands gripped at Zero's uniform as if she was trying to hold onto her consciousness.

Finally, Zero noticed how frail Yuuki was becoming because of the blood-loss. He tried to stop himself immediately but it took a surprising amount of will-power to quit. He drug his hand across his face, smearing the blood instead of wiping it away like he'd hoped.

Zero looked at the barely conscious girl laying in front of him in sadness. Her breathing was shallower than normal and her heart-rate seemed sluggish. That absolutely disgusted him. He was a monster and he knew it. He'd sucked the life out of his innocent girl. Yuuki didn't deserve that. Yet, here she was, willingly submitting herself to this pain.

"I'm..." Zero swallowed as much of the regret in his voice as possible. "So, so sorry." His words were quiet but drenched with sorrow and genuine hate for himself. He was exactly what he despised most-a sickening vampire.

Zero gently scooped Yuuki up in his strong arms and tucked her into his bed. His hand lingered by her cheek as he pulled the covers up to her chin. She would be feeling much better by morning but he wasn't sure if she'd be up for her nightly patrol duties. People will wonder about her when she's missing tonight, however. He'd have to tell the Headmaster she wasn't feeling well or some other convincing lie.

If he told the Headmaster what actually happened, then someone else, who Zero really didn't care for, would get to know.

Kaname. Even if Kaname wasn't informed by the Headmaster, it was likely he would notice Yuuki's absence this evening, which would cause him to investigate. In the end, he would know. And all that Zero was definitely certain about, was that Kaname was going to kill him when he finds out.

Zero's hands balled into fists. Kaname had nothing to do with this, but he would deem himself worthy of judging Zero's moment of weakness if it had to do with his precious Yuuki.

As much as Kaname made Zero's blood boil, he does realize that Kaname loves Yuuki. Yuuki even loves Kaname.

_Maybe that's a good thing, _Zero thought as he studied the pale girl near him. _He wouldn't hurt her like I do._


	2. Kaname

"I wonder where Yuuki is," Hanabusa wondered out loud. He threw a glance at Kaname, who was walking behind the blonde vampire.

Kaname paused. "I have been wondering myself where she is. Perhaps I should visit the Headmaster and ask him."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Hanabusa nodded in agreement.

Kaname excused himself and began walking towards the Headmaster's office. He hoped nothing happened to his Yuuki while he was resting this afternoon.

_Also, _he thought. _That silver haired boy better have nothing to do with it._

.. * ..

"Oh, hello Kaname! Come in." The Headmaster smiled as Kaname closed the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"Where's Yuuki? I haven't seen her around at all this evening," Kaname explained.

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed. "Well, I assumed she was already out patrolling. To hear you haven't seen her is worrisome. Maybe she's in her dorm, or she's with Zero in his."

"Zero's is closer. I'll check his first and come back if she's not there. Thank you." With that, Kaname exited the Headmaster's. Zero's dorm was right next door, so Kaname was there within a minute's time.

He knocked lightly on the door. He heard stirring and the door cracked open.

"Hello, Zero." Kaname's voice was monotone. He really didn't care for Zero and his childish actions.

"Kaname." Zero didn't open the door any wider.

"I know Yuuki's in there." Kaname wanted to laugh at Zero's feeble attempt at keeping her presence a secret. "The question is, what did you do to her?"

When Zero didn't respond, Kaname continued.

"I think I know that too, though." Kaname let the anger-that started when he realized what Zero had done-within him bubble back up to the surface. "You drank her blood. Let me in now, Zero. I'm taking her with me."

Zero didn't try to argue. He knew Kaname would win. Avoiding any look towards the dark-haired pureblood, Zero threw the door wide open. Kaname breezed past him and knelt next to his still and delicate Yuuki.

"You drank so much she's unconscious. You're sick." Kaname eyes were narrowed menacingly. He gathered the sleeping girl in his arms and walked out of Zero's dorm without another word.

He took Yuuki back to his room. He laid her on the couch and sat down in a chair next to her quiet form. Kaname knew Yuuki was getting better by the minute but he had to make that comment to Zero. Zero needs to stay in line.

The sole reason Kaname wasn't going after Zero for drinking his Yuuki's precious blood was the fact that Yuuki would be hurt by Zero's death.

.. * ..

Yuuki's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the light in the room. She turned her head slightly to the right and realized she was laying on a lavish couch.

"Yuuki," Kaname's voice was gentle and layered with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Yuuki asked, frowning a little. Then, all at once, she remembered what had happened just a little while earlier. "Oh! I'm fine."

"Really? With Zero taking all that blood, you gave me a little scare. You'll probably be dizzy for awhile longer." Kaname reached out and held her chin in his hand. He forced her to look him in the eye. Kaname knew exactly what had happened, he felt a need to act out his role completely.

Yuuki shook her head in an effort to get him to let go, but then the room began to spin from the fast movement. "I, um, offered my blood to him. He needed it, Kaname."

Kaname released her chin and caressed her cheek instead. "Rest now, my Yuuki."

She blushed but did as she was told. Her eyes closed again easily; she did still feel pretty tired.


End file.
